


Childish

by shonn



Category: Law & Order: Trial by Jury
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Kelly Gaffney/Tracey Kibre





	Childish

Tracey likes the way Kelly smells of baby powder after a long day in court. She couldn't explain it if she tried because it is such a foolish reaction to something that can be explained away with Kelly's lotion. Yet, it gives Kelly an air of innocence even when Kelly is taking Tracey to task for something. It makes Tracey want to slowly undress Kelly, to trace the lines of Kelly's body with her tongue, in order to drink in more of the soft scent. It reminds Tracey, at times, how much older she is than Kelly, but more often than not, it only tells Tracey to be gentle because she is holding something tender in her hands.


End file.
